Removable sides which are provided with different kinds of fastener arrangements for a casting mould for elements to be cast from concrete have been disclosed in the prior art. These sides can be placed in desired positions on the casting bed, depending on the size and the shape of the piece to be cast.
Usually, when casting wall elements from concrete, a table mould, i.e. a tilt mould with side walls, is used as the horizontal mould. A casting machine moves above the table and applies a certain amount of mass into the mould. Once the concrete is hardened, the table is tilted about a tipping shaft provided on one side, almost into an upright position. That side wall of the mould that ends up in the upper position is removed and the element is lifted away from the table using loops provided on its sides. The position of the upper side wall has to be alterable according to the size of the element to be cast. Removable side walls can be used for this purpose.
Furthermore, removable and adjustable side parts enable door and window openings to be formed in desired places in the element.
Use of magnets for fastening of removable element sides is well known in the art. They are very suitable for the fastening of a side as they fasten to the smooth steel surface of the casting bed. In order to fasten the side tightly, strong magnets have to be used. However, removal of the magnets from the casting bed after casting may be quite difficult in some systems.